Second Chance
by valele
Summary: He’d gotten his second chance, after all. A Million and One from Nate's POV. Naitlyn, one-shot.


**Well, here goes! **_**A Million and One**_** was the winner of the poll, so I'm doing the sequel for it now. Yay me. LOL. Just so you know, this is basically **_**A Million and One**_** in Nate's POV.**

**--**

Nate straightened his shirt nervously, wondering how in the world he'd ended up there, of all places. At Caitlyn's house, on her doorstep, and about to ring the doorbell. Really, how did this happen?

Sighing deeply, he rang the doorbell, and prepared himself to whatever might come next. Expecting Caitlyn to come to the door, he was surprised when a woman who could be Caitlyn in twenty years came to the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked, smiling at him politely. "Are you a friend of Josh's?"

Not thinking clearly, Nate blurted out: "Who's Josh?"

Mrs. Geller looked at him curiously. "Why, Josh is my son! If you don't know about him, I'm guessing you're Caitlyn's friend."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know Cait from Camp Rock."

"Cait? She lets you call her that?" she asked, surprised. "That's what her dad used to call her, and with the divorce, she doesn't really like it anymore."

_What divorce?_ Nate wondered. "She told me I could call her that," he said.

"She must like you, then," Mrs. Geller concluded. "Well, I'd invite you to come in, but Caitlyn isn't here right now. She went to the park down the street."

"Okay, thanks, Mrs. Geller," Nate said. "I'll try and see if I can find her there."

She nodded quickly, and before closing the door, told him, "Good luck, Nate."

For the entire walk to the park, Nate thought about why he was here. The day before, he'd gotten a call from Mitchie saying he should do something or Caitlyn would never want to see his face again. And Nate really liked Caitlyn, and he didn't want that to happen. A part of him wondered what he'd done to get Caitlyn so pissed, but when he'd asked Mitchie, she'd just scowled (or he imagined she had) and told him she should know.

It wasn't until he got to the park that he realized what he was doing, how crazy and insane this was, except it wasn't, but it felt that way, anyway. But then he saw Caitlyn sitting on a bench, and the sunlight that reached her gave her an angelical glow. At least, it did, until she looked up and saw him there. Because when she did, the expression on her face was the coldest he'd ever seen.

Nate just stood there, not knowing what to do. "How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"I went by your house, and your mom said you'd be here," he answered, shrugging.

He looked at her while she glared at him for what felt like days. But finally, she whispered, "Why did you come?"

"To see you, of course," Nate answered, thinking this was pretty obvious.

"I meant, why did you show up here after not texting me or calling me at all!" Caitlyn yelled, standing up quickly.

Thinking fast, Nate grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Look, I'm really embarrassed to admit this, but Mitchie called me saying that if I didn't do something soon, I was going to lose you forever. And I know that we don't have much of a history, but I want to make one. I really, really like you, and I want to have a relationship with you. That kiss meant a lot to me, and your friendship meant a lot to me before we kissed. If you don't forgive me… Well, I'd feel horrible, but I wouldn't bug you about it. Please give me a second chance?"

Caitlyn looked at him pensively, and while she did, Nate wondered what she might be thinking. It crossed his mind how close together they were standing, and he was filled with the urge to kiss her again, but he waited.

And he was glad he did, because she kissed him soon after, and as surprised as he was, he kissed her eagerly, transferring all his feelings into that kiss. He'd gotten his second chance, after all.

**--**

**Sequel to **_**A Million and One**_** is done! (Heh, that rhymes). Anyway, I wanna dedicate this to DramaticStarlet (a.k.a Katie dah-ling) for being my bestie on this site and so freaking amazing. Review, please?**


End file.
